What?
by rain.purifies.the.soul
Summary: “What do you mean?” Ino asked back, wondering what Chouji was hinting at, “I’m wearing what I wear everyday.” shikaino drabble .intended to be a oneshot.


Ino bit her lip as she examined herself in the antique mirror. Something wasn't quite right; it was off. She looked closer thinking that maybe she had smudged her make up. It turned out that the theory was incorrect. She checked her hair. _'Not a single strand out of place.'_

Growling in pent up frustration, she pointed at the mirror. "Are you tricking me or something?" she shouted angrily and huffed, turning away from the mirror.

At that precise moment, she tripped over one of her shoes, tossed carelessly the previous night. She glared down at the lilac heel as if trying to blame the inanimate object for her off appearance, "I hate Sundays."

"It's not Sunday," the low voice startled her and she jumped, glancing up at her father.

"Well, then what day is it?" she said haughtily as she pushed herself to a standing position.

"Honey, it's Thursday," her father said back calmly, looking at her cautiously, "Ino, are you alright? You seem a bit put off."

"I'm fine," she snarled at him slightly, "It's just that something seems different about the way I look."

Her father paled, not wanting to answer that indirect question in any way. He forced a smile and said, "Well, I'm sure it's not anything too serious sweetie. We'll talk about it after dinner, ok?"

"Ok, daddy!" Ino smiled for the first time that day, "Promise there's nothing wrong?"

"Promise," Inoichi smiled back. _'Why, oh why, did I have to be cursed with a daughter?'_

"Bye daddy!" Ino screamed as she ran out the door.

People stared at her as she walked through the small street, the women around her age cupping theirs hands to each others ears and whispering, giggling after the flow of words stopped. Ino raised a delicate brow at this, but continued on her way to the restaurant she'd promised to meet her teammates at.

When she got there, Chouji, of course had already ordered their food and was telling Shikamaru of the way to achieve the perfect cake, claiming it would help him get a woman for once in his life.

Ino smiled and waved as she sat down with them. Her smile left her and she questioned them softly, "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Ino, since when did you wear Shikamaru's clothes?" Chouji asked back as Shikamaru started to attain a dark blush.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked back, wondering what Chouji was hinting at, "I'm wearing what I wear everyday."

"But, you're wearing Shikamaru's jacket from three years ago, Ino," Chouji said as he glanced at the two suspiciously.

Ino looked down and noticed that not only was she wearing his jacket, but a heart pendent held it closed, the purple under it barely noticeable. Then, she realized that the Nara symbol had been on her back and she screamed. _'How in the world did I miss that? And why didn't daddy say anything?'_

Shikamaru let his head hit the table. "Ino," he started, afraid for his life, "Last night we went out to drink. You insisted that we go to my house.." he trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"Oh my god, I slept with my teammate," Ino whispered in horror, "I'm impure. Nobody will take me now but ugly old men."

"Not quite," Shikamaru murmured, "but we did get close and I tore your top."

Ino paled, her eyes widening. "Me…and you? Oh lord, Daddy's going to kill me. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"Not to mention the villagers are probably talking since you left the house in that get up. How could you not realize you were wearing different clothes?" Shikamaru drawled softly.

"I didn't notice because I thought it had something to do with my hair or face. When I first looked at my body, I saw a flash of purple and thought nothing of it," Ino shot, desperately wishing this was nothing more than a dream.

Chouji wisely chose to stay out of this and question Shikamaru later since Ino didn't seem to remember what happened.

Shikamaru smirked, "Not only that, Ino, but you have a mark on your skin. I can't believe you missed it."

"You gave me a _hickey_?" Ino asked incredulously, "Daddy is going to kill me, you moron!"

She whacked Shikamaru in the back of the head. Chouji could only smile as the food came; Inoichi was going to explain safe sex and the appalling result of hickeys to his daughter; Shikamaru was rubbing the sore spot Ino had given him, groaning about how much of a pain she could be, and Ino had her compact mirror out, looking for the so called hickey.

_How in the world could I have missed that?!? _

* * *

Ok, I had this idea and juyst had to write it. Please do tell me if you find it as amusing as I do.

XD


End file.
